


фенциклидин

by dodiequ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodiequ/pseuds/dodiequ
Summary: как ангельская пыль может быть настолько едкой? нет, это точно шутки твоего отравленного мозга.





	фенциклидин

удары сердца отдаются оглушающим эхом в ушах, комната вокруг замирает и смазывается. стоит задержать взгляд на чем-то одном как оно тут же начинает раздуваться, становиться таким мягким и податливым, будто плывет к тебе.

касаешься своей шеи. как она может быть настолько горячей? одергиваешь руку, словно от раскаленной плиты, наверняка, не сделав этого, ты бы точно обжегся. 

под закрытыми веками взрываются фейерверки, удары сердца превращаются в гул голосов, будто все люди на земле начали одновременно говорить прямо в твоей голове.

поднимаешься на ноги, и в секунду, в мгновение ока, они превращаются в две желтые травинки, подует ветер - они сломаются, пригнувшись к земле. такие тонкие и неустойчивые. делаешь и шаг и они действительно ломаются. 

как ангельская пыль может быть настолько едкой? нет, это точно шутки твоего отравленного мозга. 

абсолютно безэмоциональный удар тела о пол и тишина. тишина. но только не на твоей личной вечеринке у себя в голове. переворачиваешься на спину. больно. пальцы пробивает дрожь и они начинают неметь. вспоминаешь как в детстве прямо перед тобой взровалась лампочка. такая страшная вспышка, ты закрываешься руками, а потом тоже больно. 

с того случая у тебя четыре шрама на правой ладони. резко поднимаешь правую ладонь вверх, желая удостовериться в этом. ладонь, пять пальцев, четыре шрама. все как обычно. 

тело одновременно такое легкое и такое тяжелое. интересно, а каково это - быть без тела? 

задумавшись, закрываешь глаза. это что, артхаус? да, точно, тебе в голову проецируется какой-то невероятно жуткий артхаус.

ты готов поклясться, что это продолжается целую вечность. а потом все кончается. ты снова ощущаешь свое тело, свои ноги и руки. пол под собой. и взгляд теперь не как через отдаляющую линзу. 

но ты ведь еще не знаешь, что через три часа, не сумев побороть послетриповую депрессию, выпрыгнешь из окна одиннадцатого этажа. не знаешь, что ладонь, с четырьмя маленькими шрамами от лампочки, картинно отлетит в сторону после столкновения твоего бренного тела с асфальтом. 

нет, ты всего этого не знаешь. 

точно не знаешь. 

не знаешь?


End file.
